Was It My Fault?
by She-Elf4
Summary: I have updated, FINALLY. Thank you to the person who brought it to my attentiion that I haven't updated in a year. You are truly divine! Disclaimer: alas, I own nothing. Boohoo. Pleas, pleas, pl
1. Default Chapter

Chihiro walked to her last class of the day. It was also her least favorite. Math, taught by Porfessor Gojakin, as he insisted on being called, was not fun, to say the least. The whole school agreed that his name told you where he came from. What made it even worse was that Chihiro always managed to get him mad at her somehow.  
Chihiro walked in and nervously sat down. Porfessor Gojakin glared at her as the rest of the class filed in. The look on his face told her that he had something nasty in store for her today. She suddenly found herself wishing that she was still washing stink spirits at Yubaba's bath house. He was probably planning a nice detention just for her. She hoped she was wrong as he started lecturing the class.  
Chihiro started as she realized that he was addressing her. "Um, I'm sorry, sir, what?" she asked, and the class laughed at her.  
"I SAID, Chihiro, you will stay after class so I can have a word with you," Porfessor Gojaken said in a dedly voice, and the class shut up. Chihiro gulped. Just giving her detention would have been better. Her stomach clenched as she imagined what he would have to say. Nothing pleasant, she was sure. She could barely pay attention the rest of class due to worry.  
When class was over, Chihiro nervously made her way to the front of the room. Porfessor Gojaken wore a frown on his face. "Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" she asked timidly.  
Instead of answering, he grabbed her hard by her upper arm. Chihiro struggled and tried to run, but found his grip too strong. He ulled her around the desk and slammed her down on it. Chihiro's attemted scream was muffled by a large hand over her mouth as he got up onto the desk. It happened fast, but not mercifully fast enough. He held her down, put his lips to her's to keep her quiet, and violated her in the most personal way. As he left the room he told her that she'd brought it on herself.  
She slowly walked home. Tears were running down her cheeks, and her shoulders were shaking. HAD she done something to deserve it? She hadn't acted as bad as she might have once, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. It still plagued her mind. What if he was telling the truth? What if she DID get in trouble for telling? After all, she did have a habbit of not paying attention in his class, and had been a bit rude to him on a few occasions. 'Oh, god,' she thought. 'Mom and dad will be so mad at me.'  
But then, she started thinking, wasn't he already married? And he HAD forced her. She HAD tried to get away. It wasn't like she seduced him or anything. And she was only ten years old! She knew about all of that stuff, but they had barely covered it in class. Didn't that have any effect? Besides, with how bad she felt, mentally and physically, she thought it was probably not aloud, even if she was the person he yelled at most in her class. Had she somehow done something else, then? "That's probably it," she told herself. She was confident with this answere, but it didn't give her much comfort. After all, what had she done? But, at least she wouldn't have to tell her parents, and have them get mad at her. That's why arriving home was such a nasty shock.  
  
When she opened the door, there was Porfessor Gojakin, sitting with her parents at the table. "Chihiro, where have you been? Oh, never mind that. Your teacher tells us that you've been causing trouble in class! He also said that he had to punish you very severely! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Chihiro's mother yelled at her.  
'I was right the first time. He was punishing me for misbehaving in class. I DID deserve it!' Chihiro thought to herself. She ran back outside and slammed the door shut behind her. She ran on and on, disregarding her parent's shouts that she'd better come back right now or she'd be in worse trouble. She ran on and on, untill she found the old road that led to the spirit world. The road that she had last been on sixs months ago.  
That evil teacher would do it to her again, she just knew it. He had told her parents about it, and they had agreed with his punishment. She, however, was willing to do anything to keep away from him. Even lose her name to Yubaba! That, however, she would only do if she had tried everything else. Right now, she really needed a frend's shoulder to cry on. She needed Cohaku.  
She continued running, sweat and tears dripping off her face despite the rather cool weather. She passed the little shrines and the stone statue. She came to a halt in front of the building. It was red and perfecdtly clean again. This, surely, was a good sighn. She walked into the building. 


	2. Kohaku's Oath

Chihiro jogged through the red building. When she got to the other side, she found everything just as she remembered. The same green rolling hills led to the same river, the same weird buildings, and the same stone stepps. It was like she had been here yesterday.  
She walked more slowely across the grassy hills. The sunlight was cheerfull enough, but to her it was grey and bleary. The sun had begun to set. When she reached the stone stepps, she paused to look at it. The sky had turned red, like it too had been defiled. After a moment, Chihiro continued at a jog through the streets and up to the bathhouse.  
She saw with relief that Kamaji had lit the boilers. With no further ado, she went across the bridge. She passed the garden where Kohaku left her, and made her way to the back entrance, just like she did before. She could almost imagin her parents in the pig pen (and she didn't altogether dislike the idea). It was when she reached the stairs, however, that the main difference of these two jorneys became apparant. Instead of the wildly uncontrolled descent of last time, she went at a jogging pace, jumping over the broken stair.  
When she reached the door at the bottom, she went through to the boiler room. There was Kamaji, working and yelling at the sootballs, who were stoking the fires. "K-Kamaji?" Chihiro asked uncertaintly. He looked up.  
"Sen! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" He said.  
"D-do you know, um, where Haku is?" Chihiro asked.  
"He left right after you. I can send a message to him if you like," Kamaji replied.  
"Um, yes please. Can I please wait here?" Chihiro said.  
"Of course," Kamaji said. "Why don't you eat this roasted newt while you wait? You're starting to get transparent." He held out said newt and Chihiro took it with a forboding look. She stuck it hesitantly into her mouth and chewed. She got a very tasty surprize. The meat was tender and tasted slightly salty. Kamaji, in the meantime, left to send the letter. Chihiro sat down to wait. Kamaji came back in and said, "He'll be here in a while." He went back to his work.  
The sootballs soon started crowding around Chihiro, squeaking and chattering. "You sootballs get back to work!" Kamaji yelled, to which they started angrily screeching. "You want to turn back into soot? Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" Slowely, they complied.  
Chihiro dozed off untill Kohaku arrived, about half an hour later. "Chihiro?" He asked, and she dove into his arms and started crying. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked as he tried to comfort her.  
"Th-that teacher!" she sobbed. "He-he-but I deserved it! I w-wasn't paying a-attention like I sh-should have been! It was h-horrible!" Chihiro said a lot more, but it wasn't particularly understandable through her sobbing.  
"What did he do to you?" Kohaku asked. By now, he was very worried and totally bewildered.  
"He-he-" Chihiro swallowed a lump in her throat. "He raped me." There was a very shoked silence that followed. Kohaku hugged Chihiro tighter.  
"That WASN'T your fault! He just wants you to think that so you won't tell anyone!" he said.  
"But he told my parents right after school and they agreed with it!" Chihiro sobbed in reply.  
"Oh, Chihiro, no one deserves that! If he raped you, I wouldn't put it past him to lie to your parents." Kohaku said.  
"But I didn't pay attention in class like I should and I was sometimes rude to him! He was punishing me for it, so I deserved it!" Chihiro answered. Kohaku's eyes teared over as he listened to Chihiro repremanding herself. How could anyone have done a thing like this? Hate grew in his heart, and he swore to himself that he'd bring that teacher to justice. 


	3. Other Developments

A.N.:For those of you wondering, no, I don't have spellcheck on my computer. I have Windows version 3.1. And don't tell me it's lame, because this dinosaur is divine. And, to the reviewer who commented on it, I didn't mean to make Kamagi seem so heartless, I just forgot about him. I know, lame excuse. I've tried to fix it. Thanks for reviewing! Do so again!

Lin suddenly walked in the room. "What's going on? What-what are they doing here?" she asked, looking at Chihiro and Haku. She sat down beside them. "What's wrong?"

"She was-raped. By her teacher," Kohaku answered. Lin's eyes went wide. "She thinks it's her fault." Lin was speechless. She hugged Chihiro.

"It is my fault. I should have paid more attention in class more. He told my parents, and they agreed. I deserved it," Chihiro said into Lin's shoulder.

"That's it! They're in BIG TROUBLE!" She got up.

"Wait! This isn't going to help Chihiro! When she's better, we'll all go," Kohaku said. Lin sat back down. Kamagi also sat down beside them. All three of them hugged Chihiro.

"When did this happen?" Kamagi asked.

"Just-just this afternoon," Chihiro sobbed in reply. Kamagi started rubbing her back.

"Poor Sen, this isn't you're fault, no matter how your parents reacted. You can stay here with us untill you're ready to confront them. We'll all help you as much as we can," Kamagi said. The sootballs gathered around Chihiro and started hopping around, trying to make her feel better.

Eventually, Chihiro fell asleep. Kohaku stayed with her, but Lin and Kamagi had to go back to work. Kohaku spread a bed out and laid Chihiro on it. While she slept, Kohaku and Kamagi talked.

"How are we going help her?" Kohaku asked.

"We'll just do the best we can. I think the best thing we can do right now is listen to her, don't judge her, and try to make her see that it wasn't her fault," Kamagi answered. He sighd. "I can't believe that someone would do that to anyone."

"I know. I wish I knew why. And I wish I knew what was going on with her parents. We do eventually need to talk to them," Kohaku said. They were silent for a while. "She needs to tell us exactly what happened. It will be easier to help her then."

"That won't be easy for her to do. She'll need all the support we can give her," Kamagi answered. He sighed heavily.

"Yes. We'll have to go back to the human world with her. She'll probably need help confronting her parents. I just hope we can help her," Kohaku said.

"Yes, me too," Kamagi said. Once again, they lapsed into silence.

"Where is Chihiro? She still isn't back," Chihiro's dad said.

"I know. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. It was just such a shock to hear that she had been misbehaving. It isn't like her," her mom said.

"Yea, I'll say. I'm just glad it wasn't big enough to take to the principal," her dad answered.

"But that's what's bothering me. He never really said what he did to punish her. It's no wonder she's upset, if the punishment was unfair," her mom said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until we find her. You start phoning all of her friends. I'll check around the neighborhood," her dad said.


End file.
